A Weakness Will Always Be Exploited
by Lonixa
Summary: Thanos attacks Earth earlier then anticipated. Searching for that sixth member of his Black Order. Six members for Six Infinity Stones would be needed. Percy Jackson has just finished the war with Gaia and not a week after now stands against Thanos and his Black Guard. After losing, Percy must hold his will, but can he win against the seduction of evil? Starts PreAvengers. Darker
1. Chapter 1

**Starts Pre-Avengers. What if Thanos** **had attacked Earth with the Black Order? Percy and his friends try to stand up to the challenge and fail, it's only downfall for our young hero from here. Or can he prevail from the seduction of evil?**

 **In this the Black Order are Thanos's** **children, all will be explained in due time.**

"When the prophets told me of a mortal who was a god slayer, i didn't expect one as young as you." Thanos murmured as he watched the boy in front of him. The boy was bleeding heavily, no doubt from being pounded into the ground multiple times.

What was peculiar that caught Thanos's eyes though was the defensiveness of his actions. The prophets spoke of someone loyal to the end. He had not expected as such. Someone that could be so perfect, to fill the last spot in his family. To become, a part of the Black Order.

Thanos stood up straight, the one person he did not have a part of the black guard was a human, an interesting fit no doubt. "I will make you a deal boy."

"Deals are often well for the one's that make them, and horrible for the ones that don't." The boy responded in kind, switching the way his sword was held. Behind the boy was the boy's friends no doubt, something that was holding back his true potential.

Thanos's eyes lit up. _Interesting._ The boy was waiting for Thanos to make a move. The boy was no doubt young, not as young as Gamorra had been when she was recruited but perhaps 20 years of age. Maybe less. However, it seemed that within that time he had become a fierce warrior, but he could be better.

"You remind me quite a bit of my daughter, Gamorra. I am sure you and her will get along quite well." Thanos said, shifting to his fight position. He would break the boy in front of him and create him into something new.

Instead of responding, the boy's eye shifted slightly to the left as one of Thanos's son's approached. "Father let me, I must protect you at all costs." Thane said, lifting up his hands and creating ice spikes with his hands. The boy grew tense and lifted his sword in a defensive position.

"No." Thanos held a hand in front of Thane. "He has survived this long, I wish to test him. He may be the last one." Thane looked surprised but took a step back, allowing his father to do as he pleased.

It was only a moment past before Thanos let out a deep breath and charged, the boy in front of him was ready. Dodging to the side, the boy went to cut him low. A different tactic that threw Thanos off temporarily but did not halt him.

Stepping over the blade he quickly turned around, going to punch the boy in the chest but was met with the cool metal of the blade. Despite that the boy was shoved down into the earth by a few centimeters.

Leaving his fist on the blade, Thanos went for an uppercut but was met by a stream of water splashing him in the face, while it did not hurt it did throw him off guard and he had to back up. It was surprising nontheless. Someone as young as him getting the upper hand. Even if it was for just a moment.

"You." The boy in front of him rasped, the strain of fighting all day finally appearing. "You come to my home and destroy it. I won't allow it. I hate using this but if i must to save my family so be it!" The boy pulled out a small cylinder like object and put it on the sword, making it collapse into a pen.

Putting two arms up he stared directly at Thanos, "You made a mistake coming to my home." Every nerve in Thanos's body tensed and Thanos found himself unable to move.

"What have you done boy?" Thanos asked him, while he was still able to talk this motion of not being able to move made him feel sick to the stomach.

Percy grimaced, "One should not be able to control others, but if i must save my family I will do so." Flicking a finger up, Thanos took a step against his will and leaned down.

Flicking another finger Thanos leaned down and picked up a small blade from one of the fallen warriors, this was new. A being that could completely control him? It was something unprecedented and something that not even Supergiant could do. How very peculiar.

 _No, not control me, he is controlling the blood within my veins!_ Instead of feeling tension, Thanos felt himself let loose a small smile. Yes, he was perfect. He was something unseen before, a perfect addition to the Black Order.

"Father, we have finished rounding up all of them. What do you want us to do to them?" Proxima appeared from suddenly nowhere next to Thanos who was still holding the small blade.

Thanos's eyes flickered to the boy who at the moment had control over him. The face was of horror and he suddenly looked around him. It was true, not far off from them the remaining survivors stood all huddled up together.

The boy had fear in his eyes and a sense of urgency. This time instead of moving his finger he moved his entire hand in a way that mimicked that of the blade. The boy's hand made a fist with a little tunnel in between. In Thanos's hand, the blade tightened.

The small smile was now one that was a grin, a very dark grin. _So interesting._

~0~

Percy felt himself running out of breath. The giant war had ended and now this? He was running out of breath and within a week this had happened. Could he ever gain some peace? Not to mention the man in front of him was as much of a monster as Gaia had been.

"Father, we have finished rounding up all of them. What do you want us to do to them?" A woman with a spear appeared out of nowhere next to the man, not at all concerned by what was happening to her father.

Those words shocked Percy to the very core and quickly he turned to find himself facing a cold truth, all of his friends were all rounded up. Jason, Piper, Nico, Reyna, everyone ... even Annabeth.

Kill the master and the rest will fall. It was what had happened when he killed Gaia, he had done it before he could do it again.

This time he moved his hand, grasping as if there was a handle in his hand. The man in front of him responded in kind holding the blade tighter then he once had. Bringing the fist in front of him, the blade was now touching Thanos's heart.

"Let. Them. Go." Percy's voice was demanding to the purple man. It was obvious the Purple man was the leader of all.

The grin on the purple man only made Percy feel irated. "Do you really believe you are in position to make demands boy." The purple man looked at his daughter next to him. "Proxima, capture him. Alive.

He hadn't tried it before, controlling two people at once. There was no other way to try it then now though as he put his hand up and held her in place.

The strain on his body was difficult and his vision was becoming hazy once he felt the grip of both in his grasp. Wiggling out of the haze, he held a steady breathing rate and held them both in place, he would only be able to stop them for so long though.

"Father, I can't move." Percy found it much easier to hold onto the girl than the man, the power levels were different as such, the man was a monster, perhaps even worse than Gaia had been.

The purple man stared into him, directly into his eyes. The red eyes showed nothing but curiosity and amusement. "I wonder." The man began to fight Percy's hold and tried moving on his freewill.

Percy couldn't help the gasp that he let out, falling to his knees as he tried to control both at the same time.

Seeing this the girl began to move and at once Percy let go of the purple man's grip, instead fully focusing on the girl.

The man didn't move, perhaps not knowing he was free yet but the girl ceased moving all together, not being able to talk at all. Bringing her spear up with both hands, Percy controlled her to shove the spear into herself.

It wasn't a deep enough wound, but he was beginning to lose control of her as well. The previous strain from earlier was now taking effect. Once she was finished Percy could move onto the purple man and free his friends.

A cool grip found Percy behind him, "How interesting." The voice was seductive in his ear, holding him from behind. "The ability to control peoples blood. I think I want you for myself."

Letting the grip go of Proxima, Percy whipped around with his sword. His sword found nothing, going through the blue skinned women who was smirking at him. "What's the matter hero?"

Grunting Percy held his hand up and tried to control the blue skinned girl in front of him. However, he found nothing in front of him, it was as if the thing in front of his didn't exist. "Can't grab ahold of something without blood? Such a shame."

"I may not be able to hurt you but I can't say the same for your comrades." Percy held his hand back up, grasping ahold of Proxima once more. The girl barely had time to breathe as Percy shifted the spear within her making her grasp. It was a darker side of Percy that he had never done. The torturing of others had never been his forte and no other being should have power over another.

The girl in front of him only smirked in silence. "You forget, you can only focus on one at a time when that happens. There are three of us here." The girl drew close to him and clutched onto him. "So, what will you do?"

Grimacing Percy disappeared at once out of sight, turning into water vapor and traveling quickly over to his friends. Appearing behind a rather small one, Percy brought his sword down and went to assassinate the man.

The man was alert at once though and quickly moved out of the way, making Percy grimace. He was almost out of energy and all his friends were unconscious, there was no way for him to get any out of there without defeating his opponents.

Percy heard a cry out in pain as he suddenly collapsed. Paxima, who he made stab herself earlier, struck the back of his leg with brute force and collapsed to the ground. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." He murmured to himself, blasting her with water and making her fly back several meters.

Pushing himself up, he found himself suddenly collapsing once more as the man he tried assassinating just moments ago stepped on him roughly, holding a glaive of some sort to his head. "Father, what would you have us do with him?"

The man named Father stared down at Percy, his red eyes stood glancing down at Percy, the same curiosity and amusement had never left. "I need one more Black Order member after all. What say you join us boy." It wasn't an option, it was a statement of what was going to happen.

Percy let out a hacking cough, "That's a tall order coming from someone who invades my home for no reason then proceeds to kill everyone as if they're animals."

The purple man looked amused. "If I may father?" It was the girl Percy couldn't control earlier that spoke up. A sinister grin graced her features, "The prophets told us he was quite loyal, should we test his mettle?"

Percy's eyes lit up and he tried to push himself up only to be shoved down once more. Thanos saw this and was quick to agree. "No please don't. Please, please, please."

"Go ahead, Black why don't you bring that blonde girl over here. The boy seems to have quite a bit of affection for her." Percy began to shake hysterically as the biggest man of the group began to bring Annabeth over.

Percy couldn't stop the tears as he began to shake, desperately trying to escape the man above him. He had never felt such strength that was above him and he couldn't move to save his life.

The purple man just looked amused at the situation as he got down to one knee. "A lover perhaps? Girlfriend, wife? How far will you go for her I wonder? Supergiant wake her up for me." The girl that Percy couldn't grasp earlier went to Annabeth and put a hand on her forehead. At once Annabeth shot up, breathing loudly.

Her eyes were glossy for just a moment before focusing in on Percy. "Percy?" She gasped out. "Percy!" She tried to escape Black's grasp but wasn't able too.

"Ah, so lovers it is. What would happen if we killed her Percy? Could you live with the guilt?" The purple man nudged Percy just a little.

Percy pleaded. "Stop please, leave them all alone."

The purple man got up and looked down at Percy, a feign look of shock gracing his features. "Oh? Why would we do that? I could always make a deal with you I suppose Percy."

Instead of answering Percy looked away, unable to catch Annabeth's eye. Seeing this Thanos shrugged, "Oh well. Kill her Black."

"NO!" His voice reached to the sky as well as to the ground underneath, a hurricane formed out of nowhere and the earth began to shake as everyone but Percy and the purple man quickly lost their step.

Percy began to run to Percy but quickly lost his step as Thanos out of nowhere slammed his fist into the boy, making him crumble into unconsciousness. At once the hurricane ceased and the earthquake halted all movement.

"Percy?" Annabeth exclaimed, pulling out her knife and running at Thanos only to be quickly stopped by a blue skinned girl with a sinister smile.

Pinning Annabeth to the ground in a flash, the blue skinned girl smiled down at Annabeth, "He's mine now darling." The blue skinned girl said, quietly kissing Annabeth. Annabeth tried her best to stop the blue skinned girl on top of her and quickly found herself running out of air and ceased to exist. "Sad, she wasn't that good of a kisser." The blue skinned girl said, looking actually downcasted and ignoring the death below her.

Having been used to her antics by now, the one with the glaive turned to Thanos. "Sorry for letting him go father, he caught me off guard."

Thanos held up his hand, "It is fine, he will make an excellent member of the Black Order after all."

"I agree, every step he did was planned only seconds before, he will be a truly beneficial leader to our soldiers." A white-haired man with a sinister look and a robe to match stood next to them, having watched the battle from afar. "What shall we do with the others Father?"

Thanos looked down on who the boy was trying to protect, "Kill them, we have no use of them."

The screaming echoes that followed didn't stop anyone from continuing.

Percy found himself wake up in a pure black room. There were no walls, windows or doors. Just a pure black room with a single lightbulb above him. Spreading his senses out he found nothing, absolutely nothing. It was as if he was left alone within this world.

Getting up from his spot he found a chain wrapped around his leg and grimaced as he collapsed, his wounds hadn't fully healed yet and he could barely move. He was so sore from the battle beforehand and tired from the power he exerted to try and keep his family safe.

Keyword is tried, something that he failed spectacularly at. Tears slipped down his face as he remembered how much he failed at it. No doubt the worst had happened to them after he pissed them off. All of them no doubt dead all because of him.

He had no idea how much time had passed since he began mulling to his thoughts. Seconds, minutes, hours, days? The cold barren room was a prison with nothing in it except the small light that stood above him.

Moving up from his spot once more, Percy found himself back down on the ground, this time because he was pushed to the ground from someone. At once the barren room with a single light lit up into a rather grey room that had multiple objects in it. Percy found himself laying on a bed rather than sitting on the cold floor. He had to blink a few times just to get used to his surroundings.

"Like that neat little trick?" It was the girl, the same one that had been unaffected by him being able to control you.

Percy shot up at once but gasped as his wounds got to him and fell back down onto his back. His eyes shot to the girl that sat next to him. Her eyes danced with flames amusement, as if asking Percy to even try.

"What did you do to them?" Percy asked her. Needing to know.

The girl feigned innocence, "I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about Perseus. Please, enlighten me."

Percy grabbed her leg, holding it as tightly as he could. Trying to make it painful on her, "Tell me, now!"

"Oh Perseus." She leaned down next to his earlobe, her breath tickling his ear. "I butchered them."

 **Ice cold will be updated next probably within the week.**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy stared at her in disbelief for just a moment, pushing her off of him. "What?"

The yellow eyed alien licked her lips in satisfaction. "How does that make you feel Perseus? Would you like to relive their screams with me? Perhaps that of your precious Annabeth?"

The word Annabeth triggered something deep within Percy as he took out his sword and went to cut off her head, hissing in frustration and pain as it hit nothing but the iron hard wall. Every bone is his body aching and arguing with Percy, pleading him to not do any more strenuous activity.

The alien looked at the sword with disdain but the same amusement that he had seen her with since the beginning stayed there. "Is something wrong love? You know you can tell me anything."

"Knock it off!" Percy capped his sword and put it back into his pocket, the girl watching with keen interest as the sword shifted back into a pen. Not the most interesting thing she had seen in her life but it was something different.

The blue skinned girl hummed to herself for a moment, "How does it feel? To be next to the one that tore all your friends limb from limb? To see them with their organs torn out of their bodies? Did you know the organs within a body can stretch up to multiple miles-"

"SHUT IT!" Percy had no idea where this side of him came from but she had really begun to irked his nerves and she didn't know to stop. Why was he in this situation? He had just taken care of the giants with the other demigods? Did the fates ever give him peace and quiet for once in his life?

The girl snorted, "The fates? The fates are lesser beings that have no control over anyone outside of their world. This was all our fathers doing, which he would love to see his new son by the way.~"

"He is not my father." Percy got up, ignoring the pain within her with each step he took. He had to get away from her, she was making him mad for a reason and he had to be the better one.

It only took three steps before he collapsed on the ground, his muscles and bones may have been aching before but now they were screaming at him, cursing Percy for pushing them to such a state. His breathing was horribly timed and he could feel pain everywhere.

"Ah look at my poor man, in such a sorry state. Father has ordered me to watch you rest and keep you company until you are able to walk!" The innocent smile was that of a mirrored devil. She was enjoying each and every second of torturing him for his failures. Picking him back up against his will bridal style, she walked just a few steps and set him back onto his bed. "Now be a good lover and stay where you are, Supergiant will take care of you."

Percy froze for just a moment and looked at her, "Supergiant? Wait! You read my mind earlier!"

She clapped her hands in delight, "Of course I read your mind silly! I control other people mentally. There is only one like me unfortunately but the ability to control other people physically?" She drew close and Percy took note of how they were in the same position now as they were when Percy woke up. "There is only one of someone like you as well! It is a gift from Thanos! We were meant to be!"

Percy shot her a look, "You can't say that about someone you just met. Especially someone that hates your guts."

She looked at him for just a moment. "Why exactly would you hate my guts?"

Why? Why would i not hate her guts. Taking a deep breath, Percy turned away from her and closed his eyes. Perhaps if he went back to bed this nightmare would end.

"Please enlighten me." A pair of eyes flashed within his head, pulling him out of what he was doing.

His whole body was shaking uncontrollably now. It was one thing reading someone's mind but another to be actively in their mind. It was horrifying, "W-What did you do?" The killer of everything he knew sat besides him and he couldn't even rest with her being here.

"I pulled you out from your rest, duh. Besides, you never answered my question. It's not very nice to hang up on a lady you know."

"I won't when I see one." Percy dryly retorted, losing his patience with the girl in front of him earlier. "I hate you because your father and the rest of your family destroyed everything I love, happy?"

A smirk formed on her face, perhaps the only nonevil thing he had seen yet on her features. "Why if I would say, you're already warming up to me."

Percy frowned and turned away, a small part felt guilt as he knew he was already getting used to the banter with the strange alien girl. The girl who murdered his entire family. "What do you mean by super giant?"

"One word, Supergiant. It is my name after all, better get used to it. I'm pretty sure Thanos will be assigning me as your bodyguard for quite a while as well! We can be together forever!" Percy struggled to internally repress the groan and just barely made it.

A bang on a door across the room shook the room and scared Percy slightly, making him sit up in an instant and his hand instinctively going to his pocket. A hand was placed on top of his hand within his pocket, "Supergiant, Thanos needs you." With that loud footsteps walked away

Supergiant sighed, "We were just getting to the good part as well. Well then hero, I guess you can rest just for a bit. Don't worry, i won't be gone long." With a wink Supergiant placed her hand on Percy's forehead and shoved him down on the bed.

Before he could respond, all he saw was blackness.

Then as soon as it came, light reappeared. This time he was in the room at once, with Supergiant right above him. The second time they were in this position. "You know if people start see us in this position, someone will start talking."

An amused smirk graced her lips, "Oh really? I don't know about you but I'd like that quite well."

Percy rolled his eyes and shoved her up, the aching was still there but not nearly as bad as it had once been. Still, the grunt that escaped from his lips was echoed within the room. "How long was I out for?"

She shrugged, "The equivalence of Earth days? About two and a half. Space time travels differently in a sense then you would be used to but you'll get used to it quite soon."

Two and a half? "Why was I out for so long?" Percy asked her, glancing over his should to see the alien in the same spot once more.

She shrugged once again, "A bit of torturing someone for information, nothing too spectacular."

Percy's tension rose. "You shouldn't be torturing people." He whispered. The act of standing above another was wrong. All people were equal and all should have some benefit to life.

"Equal?" She repeated his thoughts aloud, "No, no one in this galaxy. You must fight grain by grain to strive for what you want to achieve. Even if you fight for the lesser beings what good does it do? If given the chance they would gladly take your spot from beneath you. Setting you on a threshold even further beneath them."

"Shut up for once, will you?" Percy asked. Honestly, did she ever try to stop one upping him? It was as if she always had to be right in everything.

Soft delicate fingers wrapped around him and he felt her behind him, the same time as the battlefield only days ago when they had been fighting. "Are you mad that I am right?" She whispered into his ear, nibbling it softly.

Percy shot up at once and threw her off. "Knock it off now."

"Where I am from, it's normal to take ones mate after you kill them." Never before had Percy wanted to punch such a snug smile before.

Taking a deep breath always calmed him down in these situations, changing the subject he asked, "Where is your father at? Is he ready for me?"

A surprised look morphed on her face but a bright smile that reminded Percy of a predator remained, "He is busy at the moment attending to other matters. Galaxy domination takes time to prepare after all."

"Galaxy domination?" Percy could say he hated the sound of that quite a bit. Those that always strived for power always wanted to be on top of everything else in the world, and they always wanted others to know it as well.

She tilted her head to the side. The yellow eyes still having the amusing flame in them. It was something Percy hated so much, being seen as nothing but a plaything to the alien in front of him. "Oh Percy you are much more then just amusement to me. Do not worry though, you will see the enlightenment in due time."

Standing up, she picked him up. A light hue appeared on his cheeks. "What do you think you're doing?"

She glanced down at him, "Getting you healed. While healing is not exactly my forte the sooner you see father the better. You also have yet to meet two of our siblings as well, both Nebula and Gamorra came back from an assassination trip not too long ago." Opening the door with ease, Percy found himself in a large hallway that was strangely ... empty.

After walking for quite a few moments Percy couldn't stop himself from asking, "Where is everyone?" The hallways were completely bare. Not exactly what he expected of a spaceship.

"Other then the bottom feeders that barely have minds down below? Only nine of us live on the ship. Thanos with his four sons and four daughters. Each of us have our own quarters with Thanos's in the middle. After some time you may get your own quarters but for now you're with me." She said, not halting her moments at all as she came across a door and knocked loudly.

A sharp 'come in' was heard from the other side of the door and Supergiant had no qualms kicking the door wide open. There was a strange man that stood on the other side of the door who was as stiff as a tree and was quietly working on something. "Could you have been a little quieter Supergiant? I am working on a neuron transplant and it is a rather delicate task."

Supergiant rolled her eyes. "Can you heal him? The affects of the battle still have a toll on him and I am sure father would rather see him sooner then later."

The man's eyes flickered up to Supergiant and down to Percy and it was then Percy got a good look at him. Other then the elf like ears and not having a nose the man looked significantly more human like then Supergiant did. Walking over to Percy he held up his hand, "Ebony Maw, son of Thanos at your service. I saw you on the battlefield, fascinating that a demigod was able to do as much as you did." He trailed off for just a moment, "So very fascinating, what I would give to experiment on you."

Is there not a single sane person on board? Hesitantly he took the man's hand and shook it. "Percy Jackson, and no, you may not experiment on me."

The man looked actually sad, "Such a shame, very well. You remind me quite a bit of Gamorra. Bring him over to my bed and lay him down, put him asleep while you are at it." Ebony Maw quickly added on.

A brief flicker of amusement lashed on Supergiant features. Before Percy could talk her out of it he found himself within a deep slumber once more.

As soon as he passed out he woke up to find himself in Supergiant's room for a third time. "How do you feel?" It was the first time she had asked about his wellbeing.

"Much better, whatever Ebony did helped immensely." It was the first time since the battle he felt rejuvenated. "What exactly did he do to me?"

She shrugged, "Healing isn't exactly my forte, mine is relying on the mind arts. I watched your memories by the way with Ebony, some impressive stuff I saw there. Being able to fight off two primordials at your age is no small feat." She put a finger on her chin and tapped it multiple times. "A shame we didn't fight you while you were at full strength, who would have known the carnage that would have come?"

"Can you stop?" Percy lamely asked. "Please just stop bringing up the fight."

Her yellow like eyes seemed to pierce into him as she watched him for just a moment. "I suppose that is acceptable." Getting up from the bed, she picked Percy up once more.

"What are you doing. I can walk fine on my own now." Honestly it was getting ridiculous.

She didn't say anything but Percy could see the smallest twitch of her lips shooting up. "I suppose you could. But I think it would be a wonderful idea for father to see how much we've gotten along."


End file.
